Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Jedi Wiki Wikia po dużym sprzątaniu---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) 18:43, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #: 14:22, lut 1, 2013 (CET) 23:06, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) #: Liduh (dyskusja) 13:47, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) #: WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Zmieniam swój głos. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 19:36, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) # Partyzantka 15:43, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jest kilka błędów, ale nic, czego nie da się naprawić # Donmaślanoz14 15:59, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) #: [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 18:19, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Wycofuję głos [[Użytkownik:Dianek|Dianek]] 18:37, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #: [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) W porównaniu z poprzednim głosowaniem, wikia ma się dużo lepiej Przez nieuczciwość Admina [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:24, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 'Myslec dyskusja' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 11:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Może teraz uda się Jedi Wiki #: [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikia dopiero się rozwija, ale wygląda schludnie. Nakłanianie użytkowników do minusowania kontrkandydatów to cios poniżej pasa. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:46, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) # - Chociaż szkoda, że nie chcecie się połączyć z pozostałymi wikiami o SW. #: WojtekNinja Nieumiejętność podpisania się, brak wymaganych 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:02, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) #: 21:03, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 'Myslec dyskusja' 21:06, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) #: Charmedp5 Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. 13:29, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie:' # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 10:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Prawie połowa stron jest w kategorii "zalążki artykułów" + wg. mnie przydałoby się popracować nad wyglądem :) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 11:41, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Wizualnie nie zachęca. Częste błędy stylistyczno-interpunkcyjne. Mnóstwo zalążków. Najkrótsza strona (niebędąca stroną ujednoznaczniającą) ma 213 bajtów. Nie mam też bladego pojęcia, dlaczego istnieje artykuł przeznaczony tylko do głosowania. Pasek nawigacji linkuje do zaledwie trzech artykułów. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:42, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy wyżej # 22:27, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Jw. # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:36, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Tak samo. # 17:40, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Administrator nakłania innych do głosowania za Jedi Wiki i przeciwko Sword Art Online Wiki. #[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 18:11, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #Ankelime 18:22, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Są jakieś zasady. Coś takiego jest niedopuszczalne. #[[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 18:37, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie będę popierać projektu, który zdobywa głosy poprzez namawianie innych, niezależnie od tego jakie stanowisko tam piastuję. # 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:43, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Niezależnie od tego, ile pracy włożyłeś w poprawę tej wiki, to takie numery są całkowicie sprzeczne z zasadami fair play. #[[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 18:44, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Oj nieładnie, nieładnie, mimo że wiki dość dostosowana, to takie zachowanie nie przystoi adminowi. #WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 19:36, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Gdyby to była piłka nożna, a ja byłbym sędzią, dostałbyś za to czerwoną kartkę =P. A na poważnie, takie zagrywki powinny być NIEDOZWOLONE. # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:24, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) No coż, a taka fajna wiki... Jednak takie zagrywki są nie do przyjęcia # 00:06, lut 10, 2013 (CET) Kara musi być. # 10:08, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Jako uczciwy użytkownik (:P) nie popieram takiego typu działań. Niech te głosowanie będzie przestrogą dla innych. # —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Brak uczciwości. '''Dyskusja:' :Wspomnę jeszcze raz o tym, o czym mówiłem miesiąc temu - dużo praktyczniej byłoby zmienić nazwę na jakąś krótszą. Na przykład bardzo sympatyczne http://gwiezdnewojny.wikia.com jest jeszcze wolne. ;-) Ale to Twoja decyzja. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:29, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) :Zastanawiam się nad tym-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Jeśli nie wiesz jak to zrobić to wystarczy napisać do Sovq. Moja propozycja na adres to http://jedi.wikia.com 11:00, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Zajęte jest. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:06, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ale np. http://pl.jedi.wikia.com jest wolne ;-) Moim zdaniem to byłby najlepszy adres (pasujący do nazwy). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Przecież Belek12 ma 300 edycji na sąsiedzi z piekła rodem!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:37, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Przy głosowaniu na wiki miesiąca bierze się pod uwagę edycje w przestrzeniach głównych (artykułach). 15:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ano Belek12 ma tyle. Ta strona sprawdza, ile dany użytkownik ma edycji w przestrzeniach i ogólnie - twojego kolegę interesuje przestrzeń "główna" w sekcji "Wszystkie wiki". Teraz ma on 212 edycji, więc brakuje mu 38, aby miał prawo głosu. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:10, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Vuh napisałem do wszystkich administratorów podobnych wiki i tylko 1 osoba odpowiedziała-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 15:35, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Jesteście dziwni wg. was ten art. jest zalążkiem, to gratuluję. Jest bardzo długi. Jeśli pojawią się takie kwiatki, to nie możecie liczyć na mój głos. Diode24q (dyskusja) 17:09, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nie znasz się na SW, brakuje wielu info o jego śmierci, wojny klonów i wiele innych. Gdy go skończe będzie 6 razy dłuższy!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:56, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Te krótkie strony to strony ujednoznaczniające. Sprawdzić ci się nie chciało?-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:53, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wydaje mi się, że nie administratorzy podobnych wiki nie odpowiedzieli, ponieważ np. z angielską wiki o tej tematyce połączona jest Biblioteka Ossus, która nie znajduje się na serwerach wiki. Liduh (dyskusja) 17:48, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Obrazki w większości artykułach są koszmarnie ustawione, całkowicie psuje to wygląd i estetykę artykułu. Nawigacja wskazuje linki tylko do trzech artykułów. Brązowe chatango do żółtego (zielonego?) tła... Słabo. 16:04, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Nie twierdzę, że się znam. Po prostu rzuciłem okiem, a nie czytałem cały od nowa. Diode24q (dyskusja) 18:42, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) :Co to robi w przestrzeni głównej? 15:51, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :O proszę, bardzo ciekawa rzecz. Wątek:2427 na tablicy użytkownika "Partyzantka": Znasz kogoś, kto może zagłosować na Jedi Wiki, a dać głos na nie w Sword Art Online?. I gdzie tu fair play? ;/ 17:40, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Tak! O głos prosić nie można?---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 18:01, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) :Nie na tym polega głosowanie na Wiki miesiąca. Tym bardziej nie powinno się nakłaniać przeciwko innym wiki. 18:08, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) :Przeglądając również inną wiki zauważyłam, że namawiał też innych userów z innej wiki do głosowania na własną wiki. [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 18:11, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) :@LordTrion: Cóż, po tym wyczynie obawiam się, że po tym wyczynie zacznie się skreślanie głosów na tak i głosowanie na nie. Mogłeś zdobyć więcej głosów na tak nie za pomocą wcześniej wspomnianego sposobu, tylko poprawić błędy wspomniane przez Ciastkoo i Rafiego862. Na chwilę obecną jestem na nie. @Zhalia63: Mogłabyś podać linki do dyskusji, gdzie wyżej wspomniany pan namawiał do głosowania? Bo chciałbym się temu bliżej przyjrzeć. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 20:44, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) :@WW: Cytując kolegę Ponuraaaka: "Wątek:2427 na tablicy użytkownika "Partyzantka": Znasz kogoś, kto może zagłosować na Jedi Wiki, a dać głos na nie w Sword Art Online?" [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 21:58, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) :@Dianek: Mi chodziło o to, czy Lordtrion '''na innych wikiach' namawiał do głosowania. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 07:12, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) :@WW: Zhali63 zapewne chodziło o te dwie wiadomości pierwsza i druga na Charmed Czarodzejki Wiki. Ja osobiście przeglądajac Encyklopedię Piłki Nożnej znalazłam tą wypowiedź tu cytat: "Hej, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Zagłosuj na Jedi Wiki, a daj głos na nie w Sword Art Online Wiki!! http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_miesi%C4%85ca#Jedi_Wiki". [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 10:14, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) :Tak, przyznaję się do proszenia o głos na Charmed i Encyklopedi, to co zrobiłem było haniebne, przepraszam wszystkich urażonych, a przede wszystkim Diankę oraz Ponuraka. Bardzo zawiodłem, i proszę o wybaczenie---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:34, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) :Co się stało co się nie odstanie, ale kara musi być ;). Powodzenia w następnym głosowaniu, tylko tym razem bez takich zagrywek. Zawiodłeś zaufanie wielu osób [[User:Piteeek|'Pit]][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 13:36, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Gwoli ścisłości, Jedi Wiki nie może wziąć udziału w głosowaniu na wikię kwietnia, ponieważ obecne zgłoszenie jest jej trzecim z rzędu. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:01, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Proponuję w tym czasie popracować trochę nad wartością merytoryczną haseł. Choć byłem skłonny poprzeć tę kandydaturę, to muszę przyznać, że mój głos był trochę na wyrost. Tak ważne hasła jak np. Wojny Klonów nie powinny wyglądać tak jak teraz - obecnie to jest substub, z którego nie wynika nawet, kto walczył z kim i po co. Podczas dokładniejszego przeglądania strony natrafiłem też na pojedyncze błędy ortograficzne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:29, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Poprawię się-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 19:49, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Sonic Wiki Rozbudowana wikia na temat Sonica. Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:57, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:58, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # 12:06, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane pliki mówią same za siebie. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Wg. Burdel w raportach # 13:16, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Brak licencji plików, co mnie doprowadza do szału, brak utworzonych kategorii. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy # 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak powyżsi. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Raporty dają o sobie znać. # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Stare, ale jakże dobre raporty tutaj zmieniły się w świnki, połozyły się i kwiczą ;-) #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 15:58, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Raporty dają się we znaki. # —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP:FiM. Verna1 (dyskusja) 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec. # 15:17, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Jeśli to jest jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP to nie chcę wiedzieć jak wyglądają pozostałe... # Donmaślanoz14 16:00, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 16:04, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej + przyłączam się do obaw Szaszłyka # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 20:35, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # 20:53, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec i Szaszłyk. #: Belek12 07:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Przydałoby się popracować nad stroną główną. Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:59, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 08:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna mówi sama za siebie # Diode24q (dyskusja) 17:03, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy wyżej. #: WojtekNinja Nieumiejętność podpisania się, brak wymaganych 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wikii. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 13:59, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) #Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 14:36, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Jestem zdania użytkownika Szaszłyk # 17:36, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) # 16:02, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Tak jak szaszu. # [[user:ZieloneDaewooTico|'Daewoo']] [[user talk:ZieloneDaewooTico|'Tico']] 21:11, lut 18, 2013 (UTC) # —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Dyskusja: : Zgłaszanie pierwszego dnia nowego miesiąca po porażce 0:12 w poprzednim raczej nie pozwala myśleć o wygraniu plebiscytu. Prosiłbym o ustosunkowanie się do (wciąż aktualnych!) wypisanych wtedy zarzutów. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) : Zgłoszenie zostało dokonane bez wiedzy kogokolwiek z tej wiki. Przydałaby się zasada, aby kandydatury mogli zgłaszać jedynie admini, lub użytkownicy, którzy zostali do tego uprawnieni w wyniku dyskusji. Choć sam też nie jestem tam adminem, to zdaję sobię sprawę, że jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi, by startować w tym plebiscycie. Vengir (dyskusja) 20:16, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) : :Tak samo zresztą było też miesiąc temu Vengir (dyskusja) 20:23, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Sword Art Online Wiki Wiki o popularnym anime i light novel Sword Art Online. Jest mała, ale szybko się rozrasta. 12:40, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 14:13, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) #:LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:43, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) zmieniam zdanie!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:34, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # 16:19, lut 2, 2013 (CET) Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 15:55, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 18:18, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:19, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # 'Kubar906' (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 10:30, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 18:43, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 17:09, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) # Ankelime 00:53, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|('Dyskusja')]] 14:36, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|('Dyskusja!)]] 18:11, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:14, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Baaaaardzo fajna :) # 19:16, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) #Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 19:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Fajna wikia '''Głosy na nie: :LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) '''Dyskusja Skreślam-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:44, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) :Myslec dyskusja' 18:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) W sumie ciężko karać za bugi Wikii... Skreślam. 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:45, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #--LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:34, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 10:41, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) #—tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. '''Dyskusja:' Zupełnie niedostosowany Monobook - brak nawet logo, plus strona główna na tej skórce wygląda co najmniej źle (rozjechana + z pustą sekcją na górze + niedziałający RSS). Od tak doświadczonych edytorów będę wymagał nieco więcej. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:47, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) : Monobook obecnie nie jest dostosowany, bo dorabiam motywy do niego (motyw Vector jest gotowy do uruchomienia w Gadżetach w Preferencjach). Logo również zostanie dodane po tych zmianach, bo zależnie od motywy ma wyglądać inaczej. Mógłbyś powiedzieć nieco więcej szczegółów na temat Strony Głównej (jakiej przeglądarki używasz, co się rozjeżdża?), u mnie poza standardowym (niestety) nie ładowaniem się Slidera, wszystko wygląda w porządku. :: Nie wiem, jak to wygląda w przypadku Mysleca, ale u mnie (na FF i rozdzielczości 1920x1080) rozjeżdza się sekcja "Wiki o tematyce manga-anime", ponadto część przycisków u góry każdej strony stron szablonów (m. in. "edytuj) jest niewidoczna. 22:04, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Zapomniałem wspomnieć - poprawione. ::: :Kilka potrzebnych kategorii i przydałby się favicon.---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:36, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Kategorie są dodane, tylko raporty się jeszcze nie odświeżyły. Favicon jest wgrany od dawna. 14:38, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Najkrótsz strona ma 122 bajty!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:35, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Warto zauważyć, że infoboxy umieszczamy w specjalnej przestrzeni nazw - Infobox. W przypadku artykułu Horizontal Square, jego infobox ma 215 bajtów, więc można powiedzieć, że Horizontal Square ma 326 bajtów. Jeden z krótszych artykułów (nie licząc ujednoznacznień i dialogów) na obecnej Wiki miesiąca, Fallout Wiki, ma 134 bajty. Na Wiki grudnia (Bleach Wiki), takim sam przykład z artykułem RSP, który ma 222 bajty. Zatem uważam, że taki powód głosu na nie nie jest wystarczający. ;) 13:30, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::LordTrion nie chciałbym nazywać Ciebie hipokrytą, ale na Jedi Wiki istnieją dwa artykuły po 98 bajtów. Wolałbym, aby na Wikii Miesiąca panowały chociaż odrobinę zasady fair-play, nie widzę sensu zmieniać co chwilę swojego głosu z błahego powodu (wolałbym konstruktywne uwagi co do tego co należy jeszcze poprawić). Nie głosuj tylko, dlatego, że różnica głosów pomiędzy naszymi Wikiami się tak chwieje. Ja zagłosowałem na waszą Wiki, bo mi się podobają pod względem artykułów. Staram się nie głosować na "Nie" jeśli nie mam do tego dobrych powodów. Jeśli zaś ty uważasz, że nie zasługujemy na Wikię Miesiąca to pozostań przy tym głosie, "skreślanie" powoduje tylko bałagan :/ Jeśli nie w tym miesiącu możemy spróbować w następnym. Jeżeli różnica głosów będzie wyrównana pod koniec miesiąca możemy też wykorzystać lukę w pkt. 8, aby obie nasze Wiki wygrały w tym miesiącu (może wreszcie komuś się to uda :) ). ::::Tyle, że są to Strony ujednoznaczniające!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 15:47, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :Świetnie zrobiona główna, porządek w raportach. Artykułów przybywa w zastraszającym tempie. A SAO Wiki istnieje coś koło 2 mies ;) Od strony graficznej Vuh przeszedł samego siebie. Monobook jak monobook - widziałam gorsze. I szczerze - skórkę monobooka oglądam tylko przy okazji głosowań na wikię miesiąca (a 90% użytkowników nigdy na oczy nie zobaczy)... Ankelime 00:53, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) :Dbacie o raporty i o to, żeby strona nie była zaśmiecana zbędnymi rzeczami. I dobrze. Ale na pewno nie pozwolę, żeby wyróżniać wikię, która na Monobooku: ma kompletnie niedostosowaną skórkę (brak nawet logo), linki osobiste są przerzucone na dół (jest to nieintuicyjne), ma niedziałające powiadomienia (po kliknięciu na nie nic mi się nie wyświetla, mimo że mam podobno jedną wiadomość), ma zepsutego sidebara (nie ma interwiki i starych powiadomień Wikii, imho to może być nawet złamanie TOU), nie ma linku "zmień nazwę"/"przenieś", ma jakiś niedziałający skrypt obok przycisku "Edytuj". Nawet jak nie chcecie dostosowywać Monobooka, przywróćcie domyślne opcje, dodajcie logo, a te wszystkie wasze dodatki zróbcie jako gadżety, a nie odwrotnie :/ —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Jak już wspomniałem dla Myslec'a. Monobook jest nie przerobiony ze względu na to, że tworzę skórki/motywy pod Monobooka, obecnie działającym motywem jest Vector (linki osobiste na dole można wyłączyć w gadżetach ;) ). Logo także miało nie zostać na razie dodane, ale widzę, że Ponuraaak jednak dodał. Interwiki jest, wystarczy nacisnąć na panel "w innych językach". Co do całej reszty innych niezgodności, póki nie znajdę sensownego rozwiązania jak pozbyć się styli CSS, skryptów dla monobooka, to na razie takie pozostaną. :::Czyli strona jest w fazie publicznych beta testów? Interwiki nie widzę. W kodzie jest CSS display: none;, więc siłą rzeczy nie mogę ich widzieć, podobnie jak starego boksa Wikii (który ma nawet kod display: none !important;). Skoro promujecie gadżety, to nie moglibyście zrobić nieco odwrotnie? Czyli domyślne ustawienia takie jak domyślne, a gadżetami zwijacie linki osobiste na dół strony i tak dalej? Bo nie każdy wchodzący na stronę ma włączone gadżety i przez to strona wygląda na niedorobioną. A akurat interwiki, boks wikii i linki osobiste powinny być na swoich miejscach (co do sidebara, to jak już pisałem ich brak może być złamaniem TOU, ale pewien nie jestem). Logo dodane - choć napis mógłby być większy. Ale zawsze coś, nie każda strona to ma :P. —tomta1 [✉] 14:59, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) TotalDramaPolishFanFick Nowa raczkująca wikia, zrzeszająca fanów Totanej Porażki, którzy piszą własne ficki. Yanke$ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # 09:55, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane strony, pliki, szablony.. Ogólnie syf w raportach. # Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 10:34, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # 10:45, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 11:50, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Tak jak wyżej. # 12:53, lut 4, 2013 (CET) Jeśli to zgłoszenie jest żartem, to oświadczam, że jest mało śmieszny. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:31, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej # Jak wszyscy co na nie i jeszcze nie mogę tam wchodzić na czat a syf Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 13:58, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 14:59, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Syf się zgodze, ale kolego (do Wutiche1) z multikontami na serio przesadziłeś (nawet płci się nie trzymałeś), FTP to samo i założe się, że trzeci argument też nie był bez podstawny. A bana na edycje zapewne nie dostałeś tylko dlatego, że żadnych nie wykonałeś poza przeprosinami. To, że nie możesz wejść na wikię XYZ to nie znaczy, że zaraz ma być głos na nie (jakbyś użył multikont to byłoby 7 - 6 z męskich i perła - 1 z kobiecego konta!) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:57, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. #:Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 14:30, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) A jak ja oglądam nieraz odcinki to tam są bluźnierstwa chcę to dodać Drugi głos. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:48, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:57, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Ogólny bałagan. # Mighty Patapon (dyskusja) 21:05, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) 1000 stron to dużo ale 20000 raportów nawet chyba nieprzeczytanych to też sporo! Zajrzyj pan czasem tutaj ! # —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. Dyskusja: :Nie przeszkadza Wam tak długi adres pl.totaldramapolishfanfick? 16:26, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Najpoważniejszym brakiem Waszej wiki są zdecydowanie licencje. Obietnice, że będziecie tego pilnować, pojawiły się prawie od razu po założeniu wiki - a dalej są braki. Im dalej w las, tym będzie gorzej - namnoży się Wam więcej takich plików i ciężej będzie to uprzątnąć. To samo dotyczy redakcji artykułów. Wiele z nich pod tym względem leży, właściwie począwszy od strony głównej. Poza tym, ogólny chaos. Takie strony nie powinny się raczej znajdować w przestrzeni głównej. Kontrowersyjny napis dot. użytkowników ze starej FTP, o którego zdjęcie prosiłem parę tygodni temu, dalej wisi. Oraz pomniejsze kwestie, jak na przykład zupełnie łysy (brak nawet logo!) Monobook. Proponuję przemyśleć jeszcze raz koncepcję prowadzenia wiki, którą proponowałem Wam już jakiś czas temu - podział zadań wśród administracji, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na osobę-dwie, które będą zajmować się porządkowaniem nowych stron i dodawaniem licencji. Aktualny stan, w którym wszyscy zajmują się wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie, nie nadaje się do utrzymywania porządku na wiki opartej na takich założeniach. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:57, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Bakuman Wiki Wikia ma nie cały rok ale może nada się na wikię miesiąca. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 17:25, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:46, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) po prostu świetna wiki :D # 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:55, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Chociaż z drobnymi zastrzeżeniami, patrz dyskusja. # 17:21, lut 5, 2013 (CET) A co mi tam, za głos nie płacę. Aczkolwiek wyszorujcie raporty. No i nie rozumiem idei zabezpieczania strony głównej, niby w historii strony jest jakaś wojenka, ale istnieją mniej radykalne a zarazem równie skuteczne metody radzenia sobie w takich sytuacjach. # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 14:36, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 18:11, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) #LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 22:18, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Poprawcie proszę Monobooka - biały tekst na białym tle to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:37, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Poprawione. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 17:55, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) : Jeśli chodzi o raporty, to macie nieco do poprawki, ale to są generalnie pomniejsze rzeczy i naprawienie ich nie jest jakimś priorytetem. Trochę drażnią mnie 4 znaki interpunkcyjne pod rząd na stronie głównej, do tego rozdzielone spacją... :P W kilku artykułach znalazłem parę większych błędów redakcyjnych. Jeśli pozwolicie, mogę poprawić Wasze infoboksy - na ten moment na Oasisie są one z prawej strony artykułu, a w Monobooku... nad nim, co jest dla mnie zjawiskiem dość niezrozumiałym, wiem jednak, jak to zmienić. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:55, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) ::W takim razie bardzo proszę, byś poprawił te infoboxy. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 15:22, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Poprawione. Mam nadzieję, że odkopałem wszystkie. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:05, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :Bałagan w raportach zawsze bolał mnie mniej, niż awersja edytorów do używania słów zgodnie z ich znaczeniem i niezachowywanie poprawności ortograficznej (przecież w edytorze źródłowym orty się "świecą!"). Druga strona, na jaką weszłam i we wstępnym opisie takie coś. Bardzo nie chcę dawać głosu przeciw, ale wiki miesiąca nie może mieć takich rzeczy w artach o głównych postaciach. Poza stroną językową nie mam zastrzeżeń - jeśli dobra dusza poprawi (ale porządnie) przynajmniej ważniejsze artykuły, dam głos na tak. Ankelime 23:57, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Tło trochę oczojebne, linki osobiste na Monobooku nieczytelne, logo na Monobooku niewymiarowe (kopia z loga oasisowego). Jak te trzy rzeczy poprawicie, macie głos "za". —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Total Drama Fanon Wiki Jest ona dopiero nowa więc... nie jest tak wyszpicowana ;) Głosy na tak: #Więc to nie moja wikia lecz Mistermena a jego nie bedzie w krótkim momencie Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 21:17, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) # --32Polak 11:31, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:15, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Więc tak... Leży kategoryzacja wszystkiego poza (sic!) artykułami, kultowy brak licencji i ulubiony naszego drogiego tomty1 (którego pozdrawiam :) ) niedopasowany Monobook. Do tego dodam rozwaloną stronę główną (głównie przez propozycje loga Wutiche1) i brak loga na Oasis. Ankiety w przestrzeni głównej i zabezpieczanie stron (niepotrzebne)... # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:52, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Gdybym miał wybierać między tym fanonem, a tym prowadzonym i zgłoszonym przez Yanke$a, to jednak tamten ma więcej zalet. Generalnie to jak wyżej. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 04:43, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # 09:10, lut 5, 2013 (CET) „Prędzej wielbłąd przejdzie przez ucho igielne niż fanon zostanie Wiki Miesiąca” (Mt 19,24). A zwłaszcza taki jak ten, gdzie błędy są i ilościowo i jakościowo na wysokim poziomie. # 13:18, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) # Tło daje nieźle po oczach. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 15:58, lut 5, 2013 (UTC)JW # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:00, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Nieopisane pliki i fatalnie dobrane tło. # —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Eh. Dyskusja: :Chciałbym zauważyć, że tropem strony głównej wiki została przeniesiona... [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:49, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Patapedia Moja wikia ma tematykę o Pataponach. Ponieważ moja wikia według mnie i dwóch kolegów (czyli jedynych członków i edytorów) jest już dość duża postanowiliśmy że zgłosimy ją na Wikię Miesiąca. Mighty Patapon (dyskusja) 14:22, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # 15:42, lut 10, 2013 (CET) Nie dość, że projekt jest mikroskopijny (jedynie 50 stron, z których większość jest, delikatnie mówiąc, niedopracowana), to jeszcze raporty są zaniedbane – brak licencji grafik, z kategoriami ciężko, ogólnie krajobraz jak po przemarszu wygłodniałej Armii Czerwonej. Rozbudujcie projekt, poprawcie błędy wyliczone przeze mnie i przez osoby które się tu wpiszą po mnie, zawalczcie w przyszłości o spotlight, przyciągnijcie nowych użytkowników i wtedy zobaczymy jak to będzie. Życzę powodzenia. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 16:19, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Jestem tego samego zdania co Szaszłyk. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:52, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Szkoda, że wśród 50 stron, które idealnie wypełniają limit do zgłoszenia, znajduje się coś takiego. # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:49, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) jw. # Liduh (dyskusja) 17:31, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) # —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Jak Szaszłyk. Dyskusja: :Jak źle zrobilem link to sorry :D :Mighty Patapon (dyskusja) 14:22, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Wiki została zgłoszona o 15:22 CET. Artykuł numer 50 powstał o 14:49 CET. Wniosek z tej lekcji matematyki i geografi jaki jest, każdy widzi. 16:16, lut 10, 2013 (CET) : O 14:49 powstał artykuł nr 49. 50. powstał o 15:26. ;-) Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:21, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Tylko, że o 15:26 powstało przekierowanie, które nie jest brane do ogólnej liczby artykułów. Nie wiem po co kłócę się w sprawie wiki na której w życiu byłem 2 razy, ale jak widać, mam rację :). 16:35, lut 10, 2013 (CET) ::: Fakt. Spojrzałem tylko na pierwszą wersję, która nie była jeszcze przekierowaniem. Masz rację, przepraszam za zamieszanie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:39, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Racja, trochę namieszałem z tym. Zgłoszenie oczywiście wznowione. Niemniej, wikia ta balansuje na granicy regulaminowych 50 artykułów, a to raczej nie sprzyja wygranej. —tomta1 [✉] 15:58, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: Bardzo dziękuję za rady które przydadzą mi się już nie długo. Jeżeli sprawiłem problem to bardzo przepraszam. Na następne zgłoszenie tej wiki poczekacie bo złoże jak będzie conajmniej 15 edytorów, 120 stron po conajmniej 1200 bajtów (wszystkie skategoryzowane) a i oczywiście po armii czerwonej posprzątamy :). Ogólnie - Dzięki. Mighty Patapon (dyskusja) 15:51, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Limitu edytorów bym sobie nie zakładał - wikia miesiąca służy przede wszystkim do promowania tych wiki, które są dopracowane, a ich jedynym problemem jest właśnie to, że mało osób o nich wie. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:13, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Huntik Wiki Wiki o tematyce serii Huntik, w dalszym ciągu się rozwija (jeśli chodzi o raporty to w niektórych przypadkach się jeszcze nieodświeżyły). [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 19:42, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na tak: # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 19:54, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Oprócz najkrótszych stron i stron bez linków wewnętrznych nie mam nic do narzucenia ^-^ . #[[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 04:25, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) # 09:41, lut 11, 2013 (CET) Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko w porządku – artykuły dopracowane, licencje się zgadzają, raporty czyste. # Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 11:18, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Co tu mówić, świetna wikia ;D # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 16:49, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 18:05, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) # Mighty Patapon (dyskusja) 18:19, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Super Wikia :) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 19:23, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Dianek|Dianek]] 20:16, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'''Hinata87]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 18:52, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) #Liduh (dyskusja) 20:23, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) Trochę skromna strona główna, ale pozatym wszystko jest dobrze. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:24, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 12:37, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Jak innni # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:10, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:13, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Wygląda całkiem nieźle. # 13:34, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Przydałoby się dostosować kolorystykę sidebara w Monobooku do reszty strony, ale jest OK. Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 21:12, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) #: Czy możesz jakoś uzasadnić swój głos? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:20, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) # —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. Dyskusja: :Poprawcie na Monobooku: tło artykułu (albo tło zostawcie, tylko poprawcie kolory linków i nagłówków), linki osobiste (niebieskie linki na niebieskim tle to nie jest najlepszy pomysł), sidebar, footer, box z kategoriami i linki p-cactions ("strona", "dyskusja", "edytuj" itd.), które niedostosowane wyglądają jakby obecny wygląd strony miał być tylko w fazie beta-testów, logo (jest to to samo logo oasisowe, czyli niewymiarowe), infoboksy (obecnie wyświetlają się bez jakiegokolwiek kodu i wiszą nad artykułem zamiast po jego prawej stronie). —tomta1 [✉] 12:09, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Tło i szablony zostały już poprawione, logo zmienię, co do reszty to nie mam pojęcia jak to naprawić, szczerze powiedziawszy prawie wcale nie znam się na monobooku. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 14:57, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Nie chodziło mi o tło strony, tylko o tło artykułu, które jest ciemne półprzezroczyste. I nie wiem, ja można znać się na Oasisie i nie znać na Monobooku, edytując oba z poziomu CSS. A skoro się na nim nie znasz, to wywal cały kod Monobooka (czysty kod wygląda o niebo lepiej niż obecny). Zniknie wtedy większość waszych problemów związanych ze stroną (chociażby czarny tekst na czarnym tle czy granatowy tekst na czarnym tle dla linków osobistych). Tedy tylko logo zróbcie jakieś bardziej kwadratowe, bo prostokątne (oasisowe) nie najlepiej wygląda. Co do infoboksów: w ogóle nie widzę w Wikia.css kodu za niego odpowiedzialnego... —tomta1 [✉] 17:12, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Może źle się wyraziłam mówiąc, że nie znam się na monobooku, bo nie o to mi chodziła XD [[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O]] 15:46, lut 25, 2013 (UTC)